Worst Fear
by Fru Fru Snookums
Summary: Vegita finally realizes what his worst fear is. Please review!


Authors Note: This story takes place when Trunks is four years old, so I guess you can say it's the inbetween years.  
Also I dedicate this story to my best friend, you know who you are, and I'd like to thank Akira Toriyama for creating DragonBall, for if he hadn't this story would never be.  
NOW ON TO THE SHOW...ER...STORY!!!!  
  
WORST FEAR  
  
Vegita walked into the house about 9:30. He and Bulma had a fight earlier. He still couldn't remember what it was about, he thinks it had to do with an invention of some sort and he said something cynical, which got her mad.Vegita sighed. He walked by his son's room and paused, woundering if he should go in. He put his hand on the handle and turned it slowly, he looked in and saw Trunks' little four-year-old sleeping face illuminated in light, and some of his light hair had fallen across his face. Vegita felt a tightness in his chest, and he had an urge to go over there and move the stray hair out of his face...but he didn't. He closed the door quietly and walked toward his and Bulma's room. He opened the door and was surprised to see Bulma up...and packing.  
"What are you doing?" he asked walking up to her  
"I'm packing" she answered not looking at him  
"What?" he asked a little uneasily. She turned around and faced him, looking right at him and said  
"I'm leaving, and I'm taking Trunks with me, like you would care anyway."  
"Why?!" Vegita asked  
"Why? WHY?! You ask" Bulma said, her voice rising  
"I'll tell you why. Ever since I had Trunks you've been mean to both of us. Calling him brat and swatting him away like a fly. All he wants is you, his father. But no, the All-and-mighty-Vegita will not stoop so low for phesants. And I am sick and tired of it! You being mean to me, about my inventions, well why don't you try it, try making a dragonball radar, or a toaster for all I care. All I know is that I'm not sticking around any longer!" she than snapped the suitcase shut and walked right past him, into the hallway and opened the door to Trunks room. He followed her, still a little dazed, into Trunks room. He saw Bulma packing Trunks belongings in a little suitcase and Trunks was sitting up in bed.  
"Trunks, get changed" Bulma told him.  
"Why?" he asked confused  
"We're going on a trip," Bulma said quickly, Trunks jumped up and said  
"OK!" he started getting dressed really fast. By the time he was done getting dressed, Bulma was done packing. She handed him the suitcase and said  
"Come on Trunks, we have to hurry"  
Trunks nodded and followed Bulma, and Vegita followed Trunks outside. Bulma put her suitcase in the car and reached for Trunks and put his in. Than Trunks noticed that Vegita wasn't coming.  
"Mama? Why isn't Papa coming?"  
Bulma just looked away and didn't say anything. Than she said  
"C'mon Trunks we have to go" and pulled him, but he resisted  
"NO!" Trunks screamed and tried to pull away but couldn't. Bulma picked Trunks up, who was crying by now and screamed  
"PAPA!!" and stretched out his arms toward him. Vegita couldn't move, he was feeling different emotions all at the same time. Bulma put Trunks in the car and got in herself and drove away. Vegita ran into the street and saw his sons face in the back window crying. Vegita than did something he thought he would never do  
"TRUNKS!!" he screamed, and weeped for the loss of his wife and his son………  
  
Vegita bolted straight up in bed, panting * it was a dream, just a dream * he thought as looked down at Bulma lying next to him. Bulma stirred and opened her eyes, and saw Vegita covering his face with his hands.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him  
Vegita looked up surprised  
"Nothing, I just had a bad dream" he answered back  
"About what?" she asked. He than told her his whole dream, when he finished telling her his dream he looked up and found her smiling.  
"You know it's not funny" he mumbled  
"No it's not funny, but you just told me you're worst fear" she said smiling.  
"Nani?" he asked  
"The dream you had, of me and Trunks walking out on you. That is your worst fear." She said smiling even wider  
"Why are you so happy about that?" he asked confused  
"Because I love you and I wasn't sure if you loved me back." She answered blushing.  
Vegita thought for a moment about what Bulma said and nodded  
"I guess your right. That is my fear" he mumbled  
"Oh Vegita. I would never leave you," she said  
"I don't know I would do if you did leave. You and Trunks are my only family and I love you all. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said it so softly and on he was on the brink of tears that Bulma almost didn't hear him say it.  
"I know. I just wanted you to admit it." She said and smiled. He smiled back. Bulma than laid down and went back to sleep. When Vegita was sure that Bulma was asleep he got out of bed and walked down the hall towards his son's room. He opened the door and looked in. Trunks' face was illuminated in light and a few strands of light purple hair was across his face. *I'm not missing this chance * he thought, he than creeped in and knelt by his bed. Vegita just knelt there staring at his son's face * he looks like me but with Bulma's color * he than gingerly moved the stray hair from his face. Trunks stirred and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Papa?" Trunks mumbled  
"Hmp" he said, and felt foolish for getting caught.  
"I love you" Trunks said and fell back to sleep. Vegita didn't care if he got caught being sentimental all he knew is what he had to do.  
"I love you to Trunks' he whispered 'I love you to."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Note: I know, I know! Totally 'Out Of Character'! But I just couldn't help myself! I love the whole father/Trunks thing! Trunks is sooo adorable and his father is…well… VEGITA!! * smacks self with frying pan * Well, I hope you all who read it review it. Be gentle…please!  
  
Da P-chan ^_^  



End file.
